A typical chair has a seat and a back rest. This configuration of a chair is not conducive to shipping after being manufactured for the reason that an assembled chair inherently occupies a substantial amount of space. It is common for chairs to be manufactured in overseas manufacturing facilities meaning that the chairs are required to be put into cartons and then shipped by shipping containers to the United States or their final destination. The size of the shipping carton for a chair, which contains a back fastened to a seat in the normal upright manner, is of a significant size and therefore limits the number of shipping cartons that can be placed within a shipping container. This increased carton size directly correlates with the shipping cost and results in significantly higher cost per chair.
On the other hand, to save freight costs, it is common to ship the chair in a fully knocked down fashion. Shipping in this manner requires the consumer to have to assemble the chair which is time consuming and often complicated.
In today's manufacturing environment, it is common practice to detach the chair back from the seat. The back can then be placed against the seat and packaged with the other chair components with the resulting in a significantly more compact unit for purposes of shipping. Once the disassembled chair reaches the retailer or end user, either the retailer or the consumer is required to then assemble the chair. Assembly usually requires properly positioning the chair components and using several bolt type fasteners to be installed and tightened. End users find this process to be undesirable, time consuming and even difficult for those certain individuals that have a minimal amount of mechanical aptitude.
The invention creates a solution to a common shipping issue by reducing its shipping cube size and more importantly provides a quick, easy and time saving method for the consumer to set up the chair without the use of tools or fasteners. This is a very desirable product attribute for the consumer and an advantageous feature for the manufacturing facility and retailer.